


Shy & Spicy

by softmothprince



Series: Lucio [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Plug, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Love Bites, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise, Praise Kink, Sadism, Scratching, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Lucio discovers something new about his kitten while they were playing around.





	Shy & Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> introducing to the sin world, my mc willa. i've written one thing for her, but this is the first smut fic. she's non-binary but uses she/her pronouns, and is secretly a masochist.
> 
> consent is important, especially when it comes to doing anything that might harm your partner.

  
Taking a walk in the garden was a usual thing- but Lucio on his knees in front of Willa with his mouth locked onto her cunt wasn't.

He kitten licks and suckles on her clit and wet lips, running his right hand comfortably up and down her leg that was tossed over his shoulder and his metal one hooked around her ankle- where her leggings and cute pale red panties were pooled. Willa was covering her mouth with her cloak hood, muffling the high pitched moans and keens.

Face flushing deeper whenever one noise is too loud. Even after being with the count for a while and had gotten used to his high sex drive, she was still so shy and cute. She wasn't worried or concerned that she didn't please him, it was just her personality that made her timid.

Lucio growls into her cunt, tongue diving deep into her sheath and the bridge of his nose rubbing her clit. The vibrations causes her hands to shoot down from her mouth, tangling into his hair and messing up the silky blonde strands.

"L-Lucio... Luci..." She pants, hips and legs trembling as she struggles to keep standing.

He pulls away briefly, moving the hand that held her leg up to rub on her clit.

"Are you going to cum from just my tongue, snack cake? My little sugar slut?"

He tosses her other leg up and over his shoulders, now being the only thing keeping her up against the stone wall. Lucio is feral, growling and moaning into her cunt as his right hand goes down and runs over his clothed cock. He undoes his belt and slides a hand in, stroking his dick and moaning louder.

Willa's nails scrape at the stone wall, head knocking back gently and loud howls of pleasure pouring out of her mouth. She cums _hard_, pushing back against the stones to keep from falling. Lucio doesn't stop licking until she forcefully pulls him by the hair away from her, so he just lavishes her quivering thigh in harsh bites and rosy hickies.

"I'm not done with you yet, kitten." He purrs into her flesh, eyes snapping up to meet her dazed blue orbs.

A almost broken whimper trickles from her. She is carefully set back onto her shaky legs and he helps her pull her leggings back on, enough so that they could walk back to his room quickly. And once the door is shut and locked, Lucio strips the pirate of her clothing and watches as she lays on the bed as he undresses as well.

Willa lays on her back, a hand gliding down her soft belly and between her hickey covered thighs. Her palm cups the warm, silky wet flesh and sighs in pleasure. She looks just like a sweet treat. Pink lips swollen red, cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide and almost hiding the soft blue of her iris.

Her milky pale breasts lightly moving up and down, soft pink nipples reminding him of little pink candies that he knew tasted just as sweet. His mouth waters at the thought of tasting her again, but decides to do that again later. He slowly stalks closer, much like the predator he is, and places one of his hands on the bed post.

Lucio's silver eyes lock with hers and he purrs: "Spread your legs, kitten. Let me see that pretty pussy of yours again. I want to look at it one more time before it's full of my seed."

She peeks at him from her lashes, before shyly opening her legs with the only thing covering her pretty pussy being one of her lightly shivering hands. But he could still see the slick coating her thighs and the sheets below her.

"Move your hand, baby girl. No need to be shy." He chuckles, which becomes a small moan as he lightly strokes his cock.

Willa takes a small breath and moves her hand up to lay flat on her stomach, exposing her cunt.

"Ooooh, I've always loved your pussy, baby. It's so beautiful to look at." He purrs, moving to crawl over her and line up with her slit.

The head of his cock rubs tenderly against her outer lips, gathering her slick and helps him slide in slowly. Willa's eyes roll back into her head, tossing it back. Her fingers dig into his shoulders and back, creating deliciously stinging scrapes with her nails.

Her every exhale is accompanied by a cute little mewl or gasp, picking up in both speed and volume when he starts thrusting. Lucio forces her head back down and tells her to open her eyes.

"Eyes on me, babydoll. I want to see the face you face as you cum."

Willa's face tints a darker red, but she manages to keep her eyes on his. Lucio purrs praises and compliments, grabbing her legs and hooking them around his slim waist. This allows him to pound deeper, hitting those lovely little spots only he could. The cool piercings on his cock rubs against one of the spots, making her shiver and sob.

"Lucio... fu-fucking... I need..."

He dips down, sloppily kissing her and feels her tongue eagerly tangle with him. Saliva drips over the side of her mouth, and he follows after it while sucking hickies and nips of his teeth. Down to her pale throat. His hand cups one of her bouncing breasts as he sinks his teeth into her neck over and over again, squeezing and lightly pulling at the soft mound.

He pinches her pebbled nipple, rolling it between his warm fingers. The claws of his opposite hand dig into her hip, creating tiny little cuts that will need to be healed afterwards. The sharp sting makes her flinch and cry out, muscles squeezing tighter. Lucio blinks, having done that accidentally and was surprised of her reaction. Was his little kitten a masochist?

"Do you like being scratched, baby?" He murmurs into her ear, almost growling when she whimpers and nods shyly.

Oh, how long has his baby kept this from him? And how long was she planning on hiding it?

"Do you like being bit until you bleed? To feel the warm crimson spill over your flesh?"

A loud keen is his response and her head moving to expose more of her throat. Lucio smirks, flashing his cosmetically sharpened canines that he loved to run over her skin with the tease of being bitten with them. But now knowing that she wants to be claimed with bites?

He launches down and bites harshly, acting almost like a vampire as blood bubbles out of the crescents divots he created. Both hands dig and drag down her hips and thighs, slicing into her soft flesh and creating bleeding cuts. Willa's mouth is open in now almost silent moans and mewls, the pleasure going through her veins increasing.

He picks up speed, grinding down and slamming their hips together. Right as she's about to cum, he pulls out entirely and snickers at her almost painful shout.

"W-wait- What are you doing!? Lucio, why-"

He shushes her by roughly kissing her, nipping at her bottom lip and tugging. He then suddenly flips her onto her stomach, reaching over to the bedside table to retrieve one of the special toys he had made for her. It was a plug with a opal like gem on the bottom, the perfect size for her little hole. He lubes it up deliberately, then prepares her tight muscles.

It pops in easily, but with how sensitive she was it made her tremble and whimper.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" He whispers, pressing his chest to her back.

Willa babbles, feeling his cock weigh heavy between her cheeks and pressing against the plug. "I-I... I want you... inside me..." She whimpers, her face the reddest he's ever seen.

He rewards her by slamming right back into her greedy cunt, shoving her chest down onto the mattress while keeping her hips up in the air.

"You look like a bitch in heat. Presenting yourself so nicely and taking me in so deep."

His right hand lands with a loud crack onto her ass, rubbing the heated flesh for a moment before swinging back again to land another smack. Both times, Willa howls and keens. She tightens her grip and tugs at the pillow she was hugging, sobbing as her muscles flex and squeeze around both his cock and the toy. And when he starts thrusting?

She breaks. Loud whines and begging, her hips moving back to have him hit deeper and harder, anything to get her to cum. With both the plug and Lucio's dick inside her, she felt so full.

"You want to cum, babydoll?"

She nods, actually sobbing. Lucio bends down so he could kiss her spine and shoulders.

"Then milk me with that tight cunt of yours."

She screams, cumming harder than she ever has before. Her velvety walls squeeze and fluttering around his dick, doing just as he asked and he growls, lodging his teeth into her shoulder as he cums. His hips don't stop moving until he's spent dry, managing to send Willa into another orgasm.

They both shake, panting heavily and soaking in the other's warmth. Lucio moves and pulls out, purring at the sight of his seed dripping out of her sensitive pussy. He then carefully removes the plug, shushing and murmuring comforting words when Willa squirms. She was too sensitive.

Once the toy was set aside, he lays beside her and tucks her head under his chin. He could feel the tacky blood drying on her skin, opening his eyes wide enough to see her managing to heal them with a small amount of her magic. The cuts and bites heal, but leave very obvious scars.

"You look so beautiful with my marks, kitten." He whispers, smiling when the pirate giggles and nuzzles into his neck.

"Mmhmm." She hums.

His right hand run through her sweaty, lightly tangled dark blue hair, lightly scratching her scalp with his nails.

"I know you want to sleep."

"But-"

"Sleep, kitten."

Willa pouts, but lets her breathing even out. She falls into the arms of the Sandman, and Lucio follows after kissing the top of her head. They dream of peace, soft kisses, and warm cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while curled in my blanket nest, eating chinese food and trying to keep my dog from stealing my dumplings. comment what you guys thought of this! i hope you enjoyed~
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
